Young Justice
by ArcheryGirlAlisha
Summary: Just to show my thanks to the show and the cast. I hope you guys R&R. :)


**This is my message/letter to the show to show my thanks. I hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

Young Justice...

I've been watching this show ever since it first aired, but my only reason to watch it was because Robin was there. Now it's not the reason I watch Young Justice. Now, I watch this show because it helps me find myself. I've been having a hard time in school trying to fit in with everyone, but when I started watching YJ I started being myself. When I was nervous to speak in front of the class, I'd imagine I was talking to the team instead. When someone would insult me, I'd imagine Superboy was beating them to a pulp. I've watched every episode of it, so I have to say that at first it wasn't the best but when it got nearer to the end it got better. I'm gonna miss Young Justice. I gonna miss the team, the Justice League, the Injustice League and yes, even the Light. I'm gonna miss all the Spitfire moments, all the SuperMartian kissing scenes, all the DaddyBats moments though there really wasn't much. I'm gonna miss Impulse saying "Crash" and "Mode". I'm gonna miss Megan saying "Hello, Megan!". I'm gonna miss Nightwing playing with the English language. I'm gonna miss Kaldur being so polite. I'm gonna miss 'Counselor' Black Canary. I'm gonna miss 'Den Mother' Red Tornado. I'm gonna miss Zatanna and Rocket. And even though he makes me want to punch my laptop whenever I see him, I'm still gonna miss G. Gordon Godfrey. I'm gonna miss the Superboy and Superman duo scenes, though there weren't many. I'm gonna miss how the team treats each other like family even if they don't really know each other. If only we were like that then there'd be world peace.

Love,

Alisha

* * *

My personal messages to some of the characters:

Zatanna…

At first I didn't like you 'cause I thought you were too perfect. When you first met the team, everyone already liked you. And I also hated you because Nightwing liked you. I'm gonna miss you, honest. I'm gonna miss all the spells you said. I'm sorry for hating you, I didn't see you had problems too. But now, I see that you aren't Miss Perfect. I see that you also have problems of your own. You inspire me to be strong.

Love,

Alisha

* * *

Miss Martian…

You're one of my favorite characters because I could relate to you. I could feel your difficulty in trying to fit in. I could feel your pain when Superboy got mad at you when it was your first time on the team. I could feel the difficulty you had in controlling your powers, just like I have difficulty in controlling my temper. I'm gonna miss all of your annoying 'Hello, Megan!' parts and I'm totally gonna miss seeing you with Superboy, but everything has to come to an end. You helped me a lot in surviving life.

Love,

Alisha

* * *

Nightwing…

You're so awesome. You're awesome as leader. You are one of the best leaders I know and I'm not lying. I love how you stayed so chill when the Reds took over Mount Justice. I love how you have a signature cackle. I'm gonna miss all the times you played with words. I'm gonna miss all the times when you were just acting like yourself. I don't get to see much of that anymore, what with the Light and the Reach trying to take over the Galaxy. I'll admit I've had a crush on you since I was like 5 years old.(seriously, I'm not kidding about the whole crush thing) You helped me a lot when I had problems. I'd pretend you were trying to calm me down when I was crying. When someone would insult me, I'd pretend you would defend me.

Yeah, I'm that obsessive. But, WHO CARES! I'm gonna miss you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo much! :'(

XOXOX,

Alisha

* * *

That's all and oh yeah,

Thank you, Greg Weisman and the Young Justice cast for making this show possible. Thank you for working your butts off even if some of the fans are very ungrateful and thank you for making Young Justice one of the best shows I have ever watched.

Again, I am very sad it's ending but thank you for everyone who made Young Justice what it is today. You made my life and billions of other fans' lives complete.

Good Luck to this show and to you guys (by guys, I mean Greg, the YJ cast and the fandom) in the future. All things must come to an end, but I hope no one will ever forget Young Justice. Stay Asterous! (or not. After all YJ is ending, so I guess this could be the right excuse to cry your heart out.)

~ArcheryGirlAlisha~

P.S

Young Justice has truly changed me

And my life and made me a better person.

I'm sad Cartoon Network's taking it away,

But all things happen for a reason and I guess

We'll just have to find out what that reason is.

* * *

**I'm gonna miss YJ a lot but I know that things come and go and YJ has been on CN for 3 years already. I guess it's time to let go of our childhood and grow up but I will never forget how awesome YJ is. BYE, Young Justice. :'(**


End file.
